The movement of tracked vehicles (such as caterpillar tractors, army tanks and mining equipment) over industrial floors can result in distress of the floors in the form of cracking, spalling and a high wear rate. Traditional remedies to this problem have not been entirely satisfactory. For example, one approach has been to use iron aggregate topping materials as the wearing surface in industrial floor slabs. This concept does provide improvements in wear resistance relative to conventional portland cement concrete floors. However, even with this topping material incorporated, the floor slab is still relatively brittle and can crack and spall under severe loading conditions. Thus, there is a need in the art for industrial floors exhibiting improved resistance to cracking, spalling and wear, especially under conditions of high point loads.